1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computers and input devices, and more specifically to a portable computer system having an ergonomic input device which is able to browse hypertext documents and World Wide Web pages on the Internet.
2. Description of the Invention Background
The convergence of a variety of technologies is preparing the next paradigm shift in information processing for the 1990""s. Continued advances in semiconductor technology are producing high performance microprocessors requiring less power and less space. Decades of research in computer science have provided the technology for hands-off computing using speech and gesturing for input. Miniature heads-up displays weighing less than a few ounces combined with mobile communication technology make it possible for users to access information anywhere. It is even possible to sense a user""s position such that the information can be superimposed upon the user""s workspace.
Currently, wearable and other types of portable computers are all hampered by the need for the user to be able to input information or commands in an ergonomic and convenient manner. The use of a full size keyboard cancels many of the benefits gained by having a small portable or wearable computer. The provision of a keyboard also assumes that the user of the computer, perhaps a maintenance worker, will be capable of using the keyboard in an efficient manner. A mouse input device overcomes the problems associated with a keyboard, but the use of a mouse becomes impractical in confined areas where there is no flat surface on which to operate the device. Track balls alleviate that problem, but many people find such devices difficult to operate. Furthermore, the delicate mechanism of a track ball would quickly become inoperative in a manufacturing or maintenance environment where workers"" hands are often heavily soiled. Voice input is hampered by the difficulties inherent in enabling computers to understand the spoken word. Thus the need exists for a rugged, ergonomic, inexpensive, input device that can be used with a portable computer system to allow the full benefits of the portable computer system to be realized.
The present invention is directed to a portable computer system with an ergonomic input device that is rugged, easy to use, and inexpensive. The computer system is comprised of a housing having a top surface. A central processing unit is carried in the housing. A heads-up display is provided for displaying information to a user, with certain of the information being selectable by the user. The display is under the control of the central processing unit. A first rotary switch produces a first input signal for identifying the information to be selected. A second input switch produces a second input signal for selecting the identified information. Both the first and second input switches are carried on the top surface of the housing. An input interface receives the first and second input signals and inputs the information contained in those signals to the central processing unit.
In one embodiment, the housing may be carried in a case which is worn by the user while the heads-up display is positioned proximate to the user""s eye by a headband. The present invention thus provides a wearable computer with hands-off access to text, images, maps, and other information needed to provide various operations and services. The ergonomic input device is easy to learn and operates in an intuitive manner. The computer system may be used as a maintenance assistant and advisor. The computer system may be implemented using low cost components in a design which minimizes power consumption.
In another embodiment, the portable computer system of the present invention may further comprise a third input device which allows the user to select the identified information appearing on the display by speaking.
The present invention further provides for the portable computer system of the present invention to be used to browse hypertext documents and World Wide Web pages on the Internet, wherein the displayed information which is selectable by the user are hypertext links. Those and other advantages and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the description of the present invention hereinbelow.